Power of Five: Next Generation
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: The old ones are threatening to come back. Can the next generation of the Five defeat them? Or will the old ones take over? Rated T
1. Prolouge

Power of Five: Next Generation

Summary: The Old Ones are threatening to come back. Can the next generation of the Five defeat them? Or will the Old Ones take over?

 **A/N: I've decided to revamp this story, having a whole new idea. I had lost my notebook with the old story in it and I was having writer's block.**

 **Also some of the characters mentioned are based on people that I know.**

 **I do not own Power of Five. Anthony Horowitz does. (If you haven't read Power of Five, I recommend it. They are amazing books.)**

 **Rated T for swearing, a little bit of gore and violence.**

Prolouge

Five children. Four boys and a girl. The Five. They are also known as the gatekeepers.

They have the power to defeat an evil force. The Old Ones.

The Old ones are threatening to come back.

In different parts of the world, they must find each other and come together to defeat the Old Ones once again.

 **That's the prologue done! I know it was short.**

 **I'll have the first chapter up soon. Anyway, read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1- The Door

Power of Five: Next Generation

Summary: The Old Ones are threatening to come back. Can the next generation of the Five defeat them? Or will the Old Ones take over?

 **A/N: I've decided to revamp this story, having a whole new idea. I had lost my notebook with the old story in it and I was having writer's block.**

 **Also some of the characters mentioned are based on people that I know.**

 **I do not own Power of Five. Anthony Horowitz does. (If you haven't read Power of Five, I recommend it. They are amazing books.)**

 **Rated T for swearing, a little bit of gore and violence.**

* * *

 **Where each of the Five live**

 **Maisie: Knutsford, England**

 **Chris and Dean: Melbourne, Australia**

 **Jack: Elie, Scotland**

 **Matthew: Vancouver, Canada**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** \- **The Door**

Maisie Newell knew she was different from the other girls. She wasn't into make-up, clothes, shopping and other girly things. Maisie loved watching American football and ice hockey. She also loved playing dodgeball, hockey, rugby and rounders. Maisie also loved to read and write stories. All of the other girls called her weird but Maisie ignored them.

Maisie thought she was a normal 14 year old girl but she was wrong. Very wrong. Maisie was currently walking down the east end of London with her cousin called Alfred. They were going to Moore Street, where a church called St Meredith's was.

"There was a murder there a few years ago." Alfred said. "Some guy got stabbed." Alfred had blond hair with a cowlick that refused to go down, bright blue eyes and wore glasses. He was tall and muscular. Maisie just nodded and walked with him. Maisie had long brown hair and dark brown eyes with strange blue flecks. No one knew why that was. People guessed it was genetics. She was quite small for her age, being the smallest in her class.

Maisie also had a strange birthmark on her shoulder. Most people thought it was a tattoo. The birthmark was a big circle with 5 smaller circles inside the large circle then a number 5 in the middle of the smaller circles the number going through the circles.

They turned into Moore Street. The church was big and was a bit damaged from the war. They had replaced the steeple but it was a different colour so it didn't match the church or the big oak doors. Alfred walked into the church first, looking around. Maisie followed him, getting an uneasy feeling. The church was quite creepy. Maisie repressed the urge to shudder.

"I'm gonna go explore." Alfred said looking at Maisie. "I'll meet you back at the altar." Maisie nodded. Alfred grinned and walked off. Maisie watched him go. She went to sit in one of the pews when she saw it. A wooden door with a five pointed star carved on it. The door handle was an iron ring. Maisie hesitated then shook her head. It was probably a door that lead outside or to a storage cupboard. If that was the case, then Maisie could just come back into the church.

Maisie turned the iron ring and walked through the door. She found herself in a brightly lit room with chairs surrounding a huge altar. A huge cross was hanging on the wall. There were also statues around the room. There was also writing in Spanish and two huge doors. Maisie weaved through the chairs and towards the two huge doors. She frowned softly. It had gotten hotter for some reason, making Maisie take off her coat. It had been freezing in London and it had been cold in St Meredith's.

Maisie opened one of the huge doors. Hot air hit Maisie's face and it was very bright. Maisie shielded her eyes for a moment. She stepped out and uncovered her eyes. She gasped.

She wasn't in England anymore. She was in San Jose Del Valle which was a small town in Spain.

"No way." Maisie said blinking. This had to be a dream. The kids who were in the square stopped and stared at Maisie. Maisie had no idea what to do. She was still trying to get her head around somehow ending up in Spain. Maisie saw a boy looking at her confused. It was Jorge, a Spanish boy she had made friends with. Jorge had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall and had tanned skin. His mother was English and his father was Spanish. Jorge was a year older than Maisie. Maisie smiled and waved at him, despite the current situation.

"Maisie?" Jorge asked. "What are you doing here?"

"To be honest with you Jorge, I have no idea." Maisie replied. "I found this weird door. I went through it and ended up here."

"Wait so, you came from the door in that church?" Jorge asked.

"Yeah, I was in England. In a church called St Merediths." Maisie replied.

"Maisie. Many people have tried to do through that door in the church. It always leads to a dead end or to outside." Jorge said.

"But if many people have tried then how come I ended up here?" Maisie asked. "I think I heard some people talking about the door in class. They said it didn't lead to anywhere. But I walked through and came to Spain. Why did it work for me?"

"Maybe you're special in some way." Jorge suggested. "Maybe you're part of something big."

"I don't know..." Maisie said.

"Hey. How about I buy you something to drink?" Jorge offered. "We can sit by the fountain if you like."

"Yeah. That sounds great. Alfred is off exploring anyway so I don't have to be back for a bit."

Jorge nodded and went to Bar Alejandro to order the drinks. Maisie went and sat by the fountain. Her mind was spinning. How could this be possible?

Jorge soon came back with two bottles of coke. One for Maisie and one for himself.

"Here you go." Jorge said giving her a bottle.

"Thank you." Maisie said.

"You're welcome Maz." Jorge said. Maz was one of her nicknames.

They sat by the fountain for a few hours. Maisie looked at her watch. Half past five. She looked at Jorge.

"I should get back. Alfred might be back from exploring and he's probably wondering where I am. " Maisie said getting up. Jorge nodded and got up as well. They both walked into the church and towards the door. Jorge smiled at her.

"See ya soon. Maybe. Warn me next time. You know, before you magically appear in Spain." Jorge joked, smirking. Maisie rolled her eyes before waving at Jorge. She walked through the door, hoping to be back in England in St Merediths. Luckily, she was. Maisie sighed with relief. She walked to the altar where Alfred was waiting. He looked at her with relieved eyes.

"Maisie! Where the hell have you been?! I've been waiting for like an hour!" Alfred asked. Maisie sighed softly, looking at her older cousin.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Maisie replied.

 **Chapter done!**

 **I know, they didn't have the strange birthmarks in the books, but I thought it would be a cool detail to have. Also I might do all of their POVs so do another member of the five's point of view thing or I might just stick to Maisie for now. I'll decide soon enough.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Read and review!**

 **:D**


End file.
